


Suits Fanfiction

by caszriel



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caszriel/pseuds/caszriel
Summary: A books full of Suits fanfiction!Note: There is some language used which some may consider offensive. At no point are there any such warnings, this is the only warning about language.#1:This is a fanfiction I wrote while watching Suits. The setting is a random day, around season two (so before all the major drama, is what I'm saying).





	1. Harvey

"What do you think?" My client asked. I opened my mouth to reply, then shut it when I saw Monetta walking down the corridor toward the conference room. I held open the door. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to reschedule," I said in a polite but firm manner.

My client squawked with indignation as he glanced at the woman fast approaching. "You're rescheduling for  _her_?"

I turned and looked him in the eye. He shrunk back a bit, but held his ground, being yet another ego inflated prick. "You ever talk about my sister like that again and we're done," I said coldly. I let him out, mind elsewhere as his mouth was still mumbling excuses and semi apologies that I didn't want.

Meanwhile, Monetta had been standing just outside the room with her arms crossed, mouth twisted into an expression she only wore when she was very amused.

"Let's talk in my office."

I walked briskly, not bothering to look behind me; knowing she was there. I breezed past Donna, one of the only people who knew about Monetta, and shut the door. Now, I finally got a good look at Monetta; the expression was still very much present. "Not very happy that I am priority number one, eh?"

I laughed, the feeling so genuine only she could get it out of me. "No. But they should all know that you're my number one, always."

I sat down behind my desk, motioning for her to sit. "So. What brings you to my humble abode?" I asked jokingly. Monetta's expression turned sour. But before she could reply, the door opened, admitting Mike, his signature messenger bag slung across his shoulder. I glanced at my watch, slightly irritated, but he was right on time, not a minute early, or late, for that matter.

"Ooh, Harvey's got a secret girlfriend," he sing songed. I glared at him while Monetta burst into a fit of giggles. Now that was laughter I hadn't heard in years, but I was still annoyed at him. "She's my sister!" I yelled at him.

Mike stared at me in surprise. "You have a sister?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," I snapped, his question only lighting the fust that client had created. "I seem to recall you agreeing not to mention personal lives in here."

But Mike just laughed at my anger. "Well, she's a lot hotter than you. Is she single?" he asked, a cheeky grin on his face. The room became unsettlingly quiet.

Monetta leaned forward and stared Mike in the eye. "You know, I'm not stupid. I have a name, and I can talk. You could've just asked," she said sweetly.

Mike pulled back, flushed. "S-sorry," he stammered, but a hint of his cheek remained.

Monetta only continued laughing in response. "Don't worry, only messing with you. I'm Monetta. And you must be Mike, the associate my dear brother speaks so highly of?"

In turn, I glared at Monetta, who shrugged innocently. Mike's face went an even deeper shade of red. "Um.. Yeah," he mumbled, but I saw the slowly blooming smile under his guise. I cleared my throat loudly, and they turned to face me. "For the record, I never said anything like that."

Comeback one, complete. I'd get her back properly later. But I wasn't prepared when Monetta abruptly turned her death gaze on me. I knew it was a warning, but didn't care. She stormed past me to the door, which she held open rather tauntingly. "I call bullshit. Well, what are you waiting for? Mike and I need to get acquainted," she said sweetly.

There was no arguing with her in this mood, so I walked out, trying to salvage my pride. "I'll get you back," I called over my shoulder.


	2. Mike

  
I watched Harvey walk out the door and leave me alone with Monetta. she seemed nice enough. At least, a lot nicer than Harvey. I turned to face her. "So," I began, not knowing what to say.

"So," she returned just as fast.

I laughed nervously. "Umm..."

She smiled. "There's no reason to be nervous, I won't bite. Harvey however..."

We shared a laugh, and I’m surprised at how easy going she is. "I never knew Harvey had a sister," I mused quietly. "Only a brother."

Monetta smiled. "Marcus is somewhat a fan of the spotlight. As for me, I've lived in the shadow most of my life, but I don't mind it at all."

I smiled at her slightly. "What brings you here?" I asked, curious.

Monetta stared down, a blink of the eye movement I just happened to catch.3 "Personal business, Harvey is the only lawyer I trust," she replied cryptically.  But I knew better than to pry; the question itself had been a bit of a risk.

"I know he doesn't like to show it, but you're a real positive influence on Harvey," Monetta said, breaking the stagnant silence.

"I really enjoy working with him." It was partly an admission. "You must be close if you can read him so well..."

"He calls me most days, usually off work hours. He doesn't like to publicise the fact that he has a sister he's close to, partially in fear of showing weaknesses or something to exploit. We were close as children, our father used to call us three the Triumvirate, though we never thought it fit."

"It sounds like you had a great childhood." I thought of my own, my parents dying when I was young, living with grammy during my teenage years, doing reckless things to protect us; or rebelling for the sake of it.

“Mostly. Especially before all the Lily drama.”

Monetta smiled kindly. "I take it you had a rough one?” I tensed slightly. “You don't have to explain,” she quickly added, noting my pained expression.

"No, I’d like to. My parents died when I was younger, I grew up with my grammy. She knew me better than I knew myself, but I'd always wish for my parents." I found myself easily opening up to her. “My teenage years were hard, I made some bad decisions for sure. Ironically, one of those landed me here. It was always a dream, but for it to become reality… Now that was something I wasn’t used to.”

Monetta listened with interest. “Believe me, everyone has hard teenage years. Us Specters, with Lily and Gordon… It was a nightmare. But what’s important is you got through itl and you’re on the other side looking back.”

We smiled at each other, both appreciating the other’s words. “Well, I should probably kick you out before Harvey blows up in rage,” Monetta said. “It was nice meeting you,” she said warmly.

“You too.” I smiled at her. “I’ll go get Harvey.


End file.
